


Forget Me Not

by Felix_M



Category: Persona 2, Persona Series
Genre: Amnesia, Angst, Hanahaki Disease, M/M, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2020-07-30 16:36:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20100286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Felix_M/pseuds/Felix_M
Summary: A knight was walking along a river with his lady. He bent down to pick her a pretty little blue flower, but his heavy armor caused him to lose his balance and he fell into the current. Before sinking forever, he tossed the flower to his lady, shouting "Forget me not!" And that was how the forget-me-not got its name.Jun can't remember no matter how how hard he tries.  Just who is it? How can he have feelings for an unknown person?





	Forget Me Not

It had been nagging at Jun for days now and showed no sign of relenting. He'd forgotten something. But it was not keys or anything like that. Over time he began to have a tickle in his throat, the coughing came soon after.  
He couldn't breathe couldn't speak his coughs were just too much. And then he felt something rough begin to climb his windpipe. He fell to his knees next to his room's small trash can. The next few minutes played out like that until finally his stomach lurched and he could breathe.  
Jun peered into the trash and was met with a startling sight. A flower, a forget me not to be exact, laid there among other things. He sat with his back against the wall trying to make sense of it.  
Hanahaki disease came to his mind immediately. Hanahaki, he thought it was just an urban legend yet proof was right next to him. A disease caused by unrequited love, but he wasn't in love or at least he didn't think so.  
And then there was the flower itself all things considered its meaning was a bit troubling. A forget me not typically symbolizes faithful love and memories. Ironic considering he had apparently forgotten someone so important.  
He kept the disease his secret even from his own parents and mentally made a list. It wasn't a girl that much he knew. Girls were nice and all but he had never felt a real connection with one. At least he was able to cross many names off the list of suspects. But he still couldn't recall this person or the way he really felt about him.  
He had walked by the Araya Shrine many times in his life yet recently he felt drawn to it. It was as though his problems would all be solved if he just went in. So one day he went there with the intention of doing just that what he didn't expect was to see someone else there.  
"What is the leader doing here?" He asked the other boy. Could it be? Nah, Eikichi is a friend and if he held those feelings for him he would know.  
"I don't know...But...I felt that I left behind a very important memory here…" Jun stood for a moment, unsure of what to say.  
"Me too," he finally settled on.  
A voice sounded from behind them, " you guys too?" It was Lisa. She started to walk closer to them with her head low. "Somehow… even with the muses and everything… I'm very sad."  
"Yeah," Eikichi sympathized.  
"I… I feel a great void in my heart." As if on cue he could feel a flower begin its ascent. He did his best not to cough.  
Lisa had to leave soon after that although Jun still lingered with Eikichi waiting for something - anything. A sign from a past forgotten.  
"I guess I better split, Gas Chamber has a rehearsal today. Hey you should tag along. You said you could play key- tar that one time, right?"  
Eikichi was one of those people who once they had an idea in their head could not be deterred. So Jun reluctantly agreed to go with him. The flower still scraped at his throat attempting to escape however he had grown quite used to hiding it.


End file.
